In the modern world most projects require collaboration between members of a group, and most projects are time driven with deadlines and events. Yet current collaboration tools fail in integrating time in a convenient manner while executing projects to completion. The calendar is essential in time management and is the entry point to one's day and an essential tool for team cooperation on projects. Despite the calendar's central role, and its inherent actionability as a collaborative tool, the calendar remains largely a read-only, non-actionable and non-collaborative experience. In addition, current calendar applications fail to improve user experience even though event data is inherent to the calendar application. Another short fall of current calendaring applications is that scheduling an event or meeting remains automated and tedious. Additionally, current calendaring program products fail to utilize their inherent reporting ability relative to event happenings and event participant characteristics. What is needed is an intuitive calendaring application that utilizes its inherent advantages to provide an improved user experience.